


Mad Love

by GarnetSeren



Series: Mass Mayhem [5]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, Blind Date, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Grinding, Light Angst, No Shepard without Vakarian, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Sex, Sexy, Smut, Songfic, Spectre Shepard, Spectre Vakarian, Suggestive Themes, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: The air was hot, the music loud and the lights pulsing. The club might have been packed, but it was also the perfect place for the crew of the Normandy to unwind after returning from the Omega Nebula. The mission may have been a success, but it had still been stressful, and Jayne Shepard... Alliance captain and Council spectre... needed the shore leave just as much as her crew did. So she'd propped up the bar most of the evening, flirting up a storm with the turian bartender she was certain she would be taking home; until a distinctive, rainbow scaled drell caught her attention.*This is an edited/updated version of a short story I originally wrote back in July 2018, that was inspired by the Sean Paul song of the same name. It has been expanded to include a third chapter and even more smut. I hope you enjoy the chances.*





	1. (Shepard PoV)

The air was hot, the club was packed and the lights pulsed red, blue and yellow. Shepard's wavy auburn hair was out of her customary bun, and falling in a waterfall down passed her shoulder blades. For once, the DJ had forgone the awful techno beats that the Citadel clubs usually played, and instead, Purgatory was having an out and out 'Human Night'. As such, every song had been old school Earth music with beats you could actually dance to. The current track had a heavy beat with an almost Latin flavour, that a certain Jimmy Vega was loving. The tattooed behemoth always attracted a lot of attention when they went out, and he was currently trying to teach a group of giggling asari how to move to the Latin/Dance mix. A few other members of her crew were also on the dance floor. Ashley had actually managed to drag Kaiden, and Jayne Shepard raised a bottle of batarian uncut to the other woman; pleased her gunnery chief had finally mustered up the courage to approach the lieutenant.

Shepard knew she wasn't the average Alliance commander. She didn't care at all about the usual fratinisation rules, which was how she'd ended up with both Steve Cortez and his husband Robert on her crew. The happy couple were propping up the bar with Joker, who point blank refused to dance due to his Vrolik's Syndrome; not that Jayne could blame him, since broken bones were never a fun way to end the night. However Gabby and Ken from engineering... who definitely weren't dating, no, not at all... were also up on the floor. As was their good doctor, Karin Chakwas, who's somehow managed to get Head Engineer Greg Adams to dance. Finally, Shepard's old CO David Anderson was up with his fiancée Kahlee, which was rather apt, considering it was Anderson's promotion they were out celebrating.

Jayne smiled to herself as she watched them all, before taking another swig of her beer and let her gaze drift around the room. She'd dressed up for the occasion, wearing jeans so form fitting they were like a second skin, a black cropped top that showed off her bust _and_ waist, along with her favourite pair of 'fuck me' shoes... so yes, Captain Jayne Shepard was on the pull... so what?! The last mission to the Omega Nebula had gone on a little too long, emotions had run a little too high, and shore leave couldn't come quick enough for her or the crew. However Shepard could never quite leave the military life behind even on a night out, so her dog tags still hung around her neck, whilst a simple pair of titanium hoops completed her look. She knew she looked good and was feeling a little adventurous; riding the high of a mission well done. The turian bartender had been catching her eye all night, so she was fairly certain who she was taking back to her hotel room that night... until raised voices caught her attention. Not far from where she leant against the bar, an overly made up woman was sneering at a rainbow scaled drell, and even above the pounding rhythm Jayne could hear the bitch shout:

“When Liara said she's set me up with a friend, I thought she meant another asari not a _drell_.”

The way the bigot snarled the race like it was the most disgusting thing in the galaxy, was the nail in the coffin for Shepard. Without really thinking, she downed the last of her beer then pushed away from the bar. With much more sway to her step than usual, she strutted up to the pair. Shepard would have loved to punch the sorry excuse of a human for being such a bitch, but she knew there was a much better revenge she could get for the drell. So with a flirtatious smile playing on her ruby red lips, she pushed passed the woman and settled a palm in the middle of the male's chest, before gently pushing him back towards the flashing dance floor. A look of surprise crossed his attractive face for a moment before he got with the programme. A slight smirk formed on his distracting lips as he reached for her hips, whilst Shepard's perfectly manicured fingers traced the lines of his distinctive grey and maroon leather coat when he pulled her closer.

As they began to sway together in time to the tempo, she languidly draped an arm around his neck, whilst her free hand pushed her already sweat soaked hair out of her face. The drell's thigh moved to rest between her legs, and as the beat got heavier, they instinctively began to grin against each other. Shepard rolled her hips, the male's hands finding her ass, as she gave her hair a sexy shake before her hand fell to his forearm.

“Do you mind?” he asked.

His voice had a delicious gravely quality to it, and he gently flexed his fingers against her rear to emphasis his point. Shepard shook her head, oddly charmed he thought to ask, and pressed herself closer to him; her body continuing to roll with the beat of the music.

“Let's give that bitch a show!”

The drell chuckled, before his surprisingly soft lips lightly caressing the side of her neck. “I don't even know your name.”

“Friends call me Jay,” she replied. “You?”

As she spoke, Shepard turned in his arms, his hands settling on her exposed waist when she raised her hands to clasp behind his neck. She tilted her head to look at him as she waited, watching the lights play over the rainbow hue of his scales; that started as russet on his chin and lips, morphing into citrine across his face, before turning a lime, then teal, then finally a Byzantium purple at the crest of his head. he was incredibly striking. His throat and dewlap were a deep teal, and despite being pressed so close, his eyes looked like jet black pools; the club to dark to see his irises... he was incredibly striking. Shepard rolled her body to the music before grinding back into him, whilst he carefully lifted her hair out of the way before he buried his face in her crook of her neck.

“Feron,” he stated, his warm breath ghosting over her skin.

Shepard barely managed to repress the delighted shiver that wanted to ripple down her spine, and it was clear that stupid bitch didn't know what she was missing... not that Shepard was going to complain. She'd never been with a drell before, but couldn't help considering it as their eyes locked again. It felt electric, and desire starting to coil in her stomach. It seemed Feron felt it too, because his hands started to cautiously roam over her body as he continued to move with her. Shepard bit the fullness of her bottom lip, deliberating; only slightly surprised to find him watching the movement intently.

“So, who was she?” she asked, nodding towards the bitch who was still glaring at them from the edge of the dance floor.

“A blind date my boss set me up on,” he replied, candidly.

Satisfied with the answer, a devilish smile formed on her lips. “Well, want to get out of here then?”

Feron spun her quickly until she was facing him again. His dark eyes searched her face intently, probably worried it was some sort of set up. Not that Shepard blamed him, considering that bitch's reaction earlier. So she contented herself with running her palms down his torso to his hips, waiting whilst Feron looked for his answers. He must have found them, since one hand cupped the back of her head as the other traced her arm from shoulder to wrist.

“Depends if I can buy you a drink first.”

Shepard smirked as the track finally ended, and couldn't resist leaning in to plant a soft kiss to the cool scales just above his check frill.

“I'm sure that can be arranged.”

 


	2. (Feron PoV -  NSFW)

Feron groaned as 'Jay' straddled his lap the moment the doors of the skycar closed. Gods! She was gorgeous. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, despite how terrible his blind date started. Which he really needed to have a word with Liara about; he couldn't understand how she'd missed that the bitch he'd set him up with was a bigot, they were Information Brokers after all. Not that it matter any more, since he now had Jay in his lap, her tongue slowly trailing a path up the sensitive skin of his dewlap. Unable to help himself, Feron's hands tangled in her incredibly soft red hair, as he gently pulled her ruby lips to meet his. Gods! She was so far out of his league, it wasn't even funny. Not that Jay seemed to notice, considering the way she sighed as her tongue began to passionately dance with his. He could taste the beer she'd been drinking, and smell the heady aroma of her floral perfume. She was intoxicating, and that was before she ground down into his lap, causing Feron to groan again as she brushed against his growing arousal.

Goddess of Oceans... he _needed_ her.

He almost whined when she pulled back, her ample chest heaving as she caught her breath. Jay blinked at him a little languidly, seeming confused, and Feron suddenly realised she hadn't known about drell venom. He chuckled, feeling a little self-conscious, and nervously began to play with the dog tags that hung around her neck.

“The toxins in our skin can cause mild hallucinations for other races,” he told her, hesitantly. “I should have mentioned that earlier.”

“I was wondering what the coloured lights were. I wasn't planning on getting high tonight, but...” She shrugged as her sentence trailed off.

“You don't mind?” he asked, hopefully.

Jay's smirked. “Considering the way you kiss, I'm sure you're worth an attack of the munchies.”

Feron had no idea what 'munchies' were, but considering her laid back attitude, he doubted they were anything harmful. Plus she'd complimented his kissing, so he couldn't help the cocky smirk that tugged at his lips as he drawled:

“I'm sure I can make it worth your while.”

Before Jay had a chance to reply, Feron used her dog tags to pull her in for another kiss... he'd already learnt she had a smart mouth, and as much as he'd enjoyed trading snark with her at the club, Feron could think of much better uses for her clever tongue. It seemed Jay had similar ideas, considering how she gripped his coat and pushed her body flush against his. He lost himself in her, and the remainder of the journey was both much too short and far too long. But in his excitement, Feron almost stumbled out of the skycar as he hurried to follow Jay. He'd have felt embarrassed when she chuckled, if it wasn't for the hungry kiss she gave him immediately after. Which meant he didn't pay much attention to the hotel as they hurried to the elevator, none at all actually. Feron wasn't even sure which part of the Citadel they were in; probably not a smart move on his part, but he was too enraptured by the red haired human and her sinfully full lips to give it much thought. Though perhaps he should have been more aware, then he probably wouldn't have been so shocked at how lavish her hotel room was.

Considering Jay's dog tags, Feron had just assumed she was a regular Alliance soldier on shore leave, but he doubted anyone on a basic military wage could afford to rent the room they were in. Unable to help himself, he wandered over to the large glass windows as Jay flicked on the lights, and couldn't help swallowing audibly. They were on the Presidium, and Feron realised with a sinking feeling they had to be in the hotel reserved for Spectres and visiting politicians, which meant Jay was even further out of his league than he'd originally realised. But that worry was pushed to the back of his mind the moment her ridiculously soft lips found the side of his throat; though that didn't stop his nerves getting the better of him when Jay started to remove his coat. Feron knew all too well how ugly the scars that marred his back and wrists were... the result of standing up to his old boss. They'd repulsed more than one potential lover in the past, and his breath hitched once Jay had him topless.

Silently, she gently ran her fingertips along the twisted scales, and Feron's heart beat frantically whilst he endured her silent exploration, certain she was going to tell him she'd changed her mind at any moment. However, instead of tossing him out, Jay stepped in front of him as she removed her top and bra to bare herself to him. Feron immediately noticed the scars her clothing had hid; most silvery lines against her pale skin, though one was an angry red that followed the line of her ribcage. Without thinking, Feron crashed his lips to Jay's, earning him an appreciative moan the moment his scales met her warm skin. The relief he felt because she understood... that she accepted... was almost palpable. Feeling bolder, Feron picked her up, groaning into their kiss when Jay wrapped her strong legs around his waist. In a few quick strides he deposited her on the stupidly large bed, before wasting no time to brace himself above her.

The way she smiled up at him warmly made his breathe stutter. Unable to help himself, Feron kissed her softly. He had no idea why, but he suddenly had the feeling Jay was going to be more than a one night stand. He was probably being foolish hoping he'd be more than a quick fuck to her... he wasn't even close to being worth her time... but then she was kissing him back just as gently, not seeming to mind their sudden change of pace. They finished undressing each other slowly, kissing and caressing each strip of newly revealed skin or scales. Back in the skycar, Feron had imagined Jay would take charge; using his body to find her release. It wasn't a bad fantasy, but the way they came together as equals felt much more intense. His hands stroked her body reverently, drunk on Jay's pleased gasps and moans until he dipped his fused fingers into her heat. Feron couldn't believe how ready she was for him, and knew he wouldn't be able to wait and draw it out for her like she deserved. He wanted... needed... to be inside her far too much. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but he thought that perhaps Jay felt the same.

She certainly wasted no time in using her gorgeously toned legs to flip their positions, and the moment she was strangling his waist, Jay sank down onto him in a fluid motion. Feron's groan was probably obscene, but he didn't care. She felt amazing. Pushing himself up on his elbows, he used Jay's dog tags to pull her into a bruising kiss; it was needy and passionate, but she somehow kept the sensual roll of her hips maddeningly sedate. And when she pulled back to look at him, her pupils slightly blown and her lips kiss swollen, Feron nearly lost it. Somehow he managed to hold on, his thrust slow but forceful as Jay moved to meet him, but all too soon he could feel the familiar tension building.

How he managed to lift Jay off him, Feron wasn't entirely sure, but he buried his face between her legs just as his white hot orgasm hit. He came to with her trembling thighs around his face, as she steadied herself above him with a death grip on the headboard. Gods! She was stunning. Her hair mussed and sweat soaked, her chest heaving from exertion, and her fingers frantically circling the little bud he'd neglected earlier. Feron gripped her thighs, marvelling at the softness of her skin and hardness of her toned muscles beneath his palms, as he pulled her down to meet his mouth. He licked and kissed and sucked until Jay was a whimpering mess, and he thanked the gods for his eidetic memory, because the moan she gave as she climaxed was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard.

Gently, he helped her lie beside him, knowing they should both probably clean up, but he didn't have the energy or will to move from her side. For a moment, Feron worried things would get awkward between them now they'd found their release, but when Jay cuddled up against him, he began to relax. Without thinking, Feron carefully tucked some stray hair behind her cute ear and placed a soft kiss to her temple. Both were perhaps more affectionate than he should have been... knowing he was probably setting himself up for a fall... but when she replied to his actions by shuffling closer and kissing his jaw, Feron wondered if things weren't as one-sided as he feared. However, before he could ask, Jay's omni-tool pinged. To his surprise, she barely moved when she answered it; simply rolling onto her back so his arm wrapped around her shoulders, and her ample bust was hidden from view of the loading screen. A turian with blue clan markings flickered into view, and Feron knew if he could see the male, the male could see him. However, all the turian said was:

“Sorry I'm interrupting, Shepard, but thought you'd want to know a few of your boys ended up in the clinic again. You might want to come get them before Chellick locks them up for being drunk and disorderly.”

Jay snorted. “Thanks, Garrus. But maybe a night at C-Sec will teach them a lesson. I'll bail them tomorrow.”

The turian chuckled. “Spirits! I forgot how vindictive you could be. Well, I'll see you tomorrow.” The male gave Feron a knowing look. “Enjoy your night.”

“You too,” Jay laughed. “Say hi to Nyreen for me.”

With that she cut the call and cuddle back into him, peppering light kisses on the parts of his scarred torso she could reach. A pleasant shiver ran down Feron's spine, but he couldn't help ask:

“Do I have competition?”

“What? Garrus? Nah...” she chuckled. “I went through Spectre training with the cocky bastard, the council mostly gave up trying to separate our missions after the first six months. So now I'm stuck with the freeloader as a partner... since he won't get his own damn ship.”

“No one else?” he pressed, trying to keep his tone light.

Jay gave him an assessing look, and Feron tried not to swallow audibly. He wasn't sure why he wanted to... actually he did, he just didn't want to admit how much he wanted to see her again. Even if he knew he was already more than lucky, Feron stupidly wanted to be more than a one night stand to her. Which he knew was ridiculous, because not only was she gorgeous but a council Spectre too; so far out of his league that it wasn't even funny.

 


	3. (Shepard PoV - NSFW)

To say Shepard was impressed Feron hadn't started to freak out the minute he'd discovered she was a Spectre, was an understatement. She'd honestly lost count just how many men had been frightened from her bed; intimidated by her prestigious job. So the fact he still seemed interested, even after Garrus' rude interruption, well... Shepard could at least admit to herself she was intrigued. Not that she intended on making it easy on him, even though she was more than a little interested herself.

“That your way of asking me out?” she teased, smirking.

Feron blinked at her, seeming surprised, before a cocky grinned pulled at his lips. “What? Drinks didn't count?”

“Can't do better than that?” Shepard challenged, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

Instead of answering, he began to kiss her neck; lips, teeth and tongue blazing a trail that made a pleasant shiver ripple down her spine. She wasn't sure if he was stalling for time to think of a witty reply, or just wasn't going to answer... perhaps the maddening kisses were the answer. Which in all honesty, wasn't the worst reply she could have gotten. Especially as Feron's cool hand wandered down her side and around her back, before he pulled her flush with his body; his thigh slipping between her legs to press against her core.

“That depends how long you're on shore leave,” he murmured, his lips brushing her throat. “Since I hadn't planned much passed taking you for breakfast.”

“Smooth,” she whispered, tilting her head back to give him better access. “But you'll have to do better than that to impress me.”

Shepard could feel Feron's lips smile against her skin, as his wandering hand slid between them; before he suddenly moved to palm her rear, her thigh resting on his forearm as he lifted her leg. She gasped as he slowly slid inside her again, her green eyes locking with his onyx ones, though her eyelids fluttered when the new angle let Feron hit _just_ the right spot inside her.

“Jay... I'll take you wherever you want to go. Do whatever you want to do,” he stated, resting his forehead against hers. “Don't care if it's even to a damn hanar poetry slam or elcor theatre, I just want to see you again.”

He continued to slowly, deliberately, roll his hips as he spoke; his voice becoming rougher and more gravelly each time he hilted inside her. Shepard moaned as he gently rolled her onto her back; his arm still supporting her leg, meaning he went deeper with each thrust. It felt amazing, even better than earlier, and Shepard's toes curled as a familiar heat rapidly pooled inside her.

“I want give you your favourite flowers when I pick you up for a date,” Feron continued. “I want to take you to your favourite restaurant. I want to invite you back to mine, watch your favourite movie... even if it's Fleet and Flotilla. I want to fuck you on every surface. I want to make you come with just my tongue buried inside you.”

Shepard's back arched at his words, her walls beginning to pulse around the length of him as her own fingers wandered down her body to circle her most sensitive bundle of nerves. Feron kissed her then, deeply, making her lips tingle with his mild venom. It took just one more precise thrust, before he sent Shepard over the edge, her chest heaving as her release washed over her.

“Wow...” she whispered, feeling a little dazed.

Feron grinned down at her. “Glad you approve. But I can't do any of that unless you come to breakfast with me first...”

“Cocky bastard,” she chuckled, regaining her breath.

“You like it,” he retorted.

Without warning, Shepard quickly reversed their positions whilst he was still hilted inside her, prompting Feron to stare up at her clearly surprised. She smirked down at him, squeezing her inner muscles to draw a ragged groan from him in retaliation. His hands flexed on her hips, his onyx eyes staring up at her expectantly as she leant down to press a lingering kiss to his unresisting lips.

“You know what?” she whispered, leaning her forehead against his. “I actually really do...”

 


End file.
